


Unity

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [29]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dossier Archangel, F/M, Gen, N7 Month 2019, horizon - Freeform, mercenary bands, n7month, omega - Freeform, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Allie & Garrus catch up a little after she gets him off Omega.  Their conversation turns to other crew members and what they might be up to, including Kaidan.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> For [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) over on Tumblr. The prompt was 'Unity'.
> 
> Well, the last prompt for 2019's N7 Month Challenge. It's the first time I've done something like this to completion & it was also a huge help for me to finish NaNo this year.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

Allie was in her quarters waiting for Garrus to finish calibrating the ship's cannons. Their conversation in the comms room after she saved him was brief – she had dozens of questions, but they each had things to take care of first. He asked her to give him a few hours to familiarize himself with the ship's new hardware, then they'd get together and catch up.

She smiled when her door chimed and Garrus strolled in. “Nice place,” he hummed, taking in the view. “Fish? Might want to keep that krogan away from them.”

“His name's Grunt and he helped me save your ass, remember,” Allie grinned.

“Yeah, he seems alright,” Garrus admitted, accepting a bottle of water.

“How's your face?” Allie asked.

“It hurts,” he shrugged. “But that's to be expected when a rocket gets up close and personal.”

They talked for a bit about Allie coming back from the dead and her reluctant partnership with the Illusive Man. “They're letting him fly,” Allie said when Garrus voiced surprise about Joker being on board. “It's what he loves more than anything and the Alliance took that from him. Sure, he could teach, but why on earth would you ground the best pilot you have?”

“And Chakwas?” he asked.

“You'll have to ask her,” Allie shrugged. “I know she took a leave of absence but other than that, her reasons for being here are her own. I know she missed Joker, for some godforsaken reason,” she laughed.

“He does have that certain charm about him, doesn't he?” Garrus started to laugh and then winced. “Please stop doing that. It really hurts to laugh.”

“Sorry,” Allie offered, still grinning. “So tell me about Omega.”

Garrus explained again how he got sick of the red tape at C-Sec and found himself among the worst of the worst. “Like I told you down there, all I had to do was point and shoot. There are bad guys all over the place and I didn't have any red tape to stop me.”

“At least you didn't piss Aria off,” Allie replied.

“Because nothing I did affected her directly. I can't say I'd have cared if it did, either,” he shrugged.

“Well, I can tell you she was pretty impressed at you getting all the merc bands so pissed they teamed up. It was an impressive display of unity,” Allie told him.

“It was,” Garrus leaned back and smirked. “At least up until you showed up and we stomped the last bit of all their leadership into the ground. Actually, Aria should probably be thanking me.”

“Oh? How's that?” Allie asked.

“I created one hell of a power vacuum. She'll be able to install anyone she wants. I pretty much just gave her control of all three groups.”

“And you don't think she had that already?”

“No,” Garrus shook his head, “not like she will now. I'm sure they paid their tribute and answered to her in some respect, but they were each their own thing.”

“Well, next time we're there, I'll be sure to tell her that,” Allie laughed.

The chatted a bit more about where the rest of the SR-1 crew might be and the other dossiers Allie had to look at. She mentioned Liara had messaged her and was on Illium and that she'd bumped into Tali on Freedom's Progress. Neither of them had heard from Wrex. Allie sighed and her pain was obvious when she said she had no idea where Kaidan was, that Anderson wouldn't tell her anything. “I just hope he's ok,” she murmured. “I don't want him hearing I'm back through rumors and paparazzi vids.”

“It might be too late for that. There were rumors all over Omega that you weren't dead. Hell, when I first saw you cross that bridge, I thought I was hallucinating, then I realized those damn rumors were actually true. How are you going to handle it when you do finally talk to him?”

“I don't know,” Allie shrugged and sighed again. “I know he loved me, Garrus. I just hope he realizes I haven't changed.”

“You know he's going to take issue with the whole Cerberus thing, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I know, but he knows me,” she argued. “He knows I wouldn't be accepting their help if I had any other choice.”

“I hope you're right, Shepard,” Garrus mused. He stood and stretched. 'Just prepare yourself for that conversation to go sideways.”

He looked at his omnitool and cursed under his breath. “I didn't realize how long I'd been up here. I have to get a hold of my dad. The last time we talked, he knew things were bad. I need to let him know I'm ok.”

“Yeah, you'd better do that,” Allie stood and gave him a hug. “You have no idea how good it is to have you back, Garrus.”

“There's no place I'd rather be,” he grinned, spun on his heel, and walked out.

Allie sat back down and thought about the last part of their conversation and hoped that wherever Kaidan was, he was safe and he was happy, and she hoped that when they met again, he'd be able to look past her new uniform and see she was still the same person he worked with, followed, and fell in love with.

“Commander, the Illusive Man wants to talk to you.” Joker's voice filled her quarters, interrupting her thoughts.

“Did he say what he wants?” Allie sighed and dragged her hand down her face. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

“He said he had some intel on a colony that might be getting hit by the Collectors, he needs you to get a hold of him ASAP.”

“Right, I'm on my way.” Allie stood, stretched, and left her quarters, still thinking about Kaidan and hoping Garrus was wrong.


End file.
